


Mr. Robot Meme

by look_turtles



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: There is only one difference between Elliot and Darlene.
Kudos: 4





	Mr. Robot Meme

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t get over how much female!elliot and Darlene look alike. That’s some A+ casting.

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/AuU-8InQBG1_lxiC_Eczf8JK9AfwvRcmYyDGy1CQD0aBl1L_tNap5VmcBWxNAVOgpsQ9LMA57rtOvgNIXUUtzTxQTMSnn0-AEIPv-saqKrIjzsU9tdA-NDY910LMQGmE9oyWCllFjA=w1920-h1080)  



End file.
